House of Transformations
by JoyoftheStorm
Summary: Imagine that all of Sonic's forms have their own sentience, and are technically their own beings that are bound to Sonic's soul... Then throw them all into a pocket dimension and see how they live their everyday lives and survive bad guys near constantly trying to destroy the world/mulitverse, kidnap them, destroy them, and/or use them as weapons of mass destruction. Fun, huh?


**Ello everyone! :D Hawk/Joy here ( _and Nifty/Green!_ ) with another collab story!**

 _ **(Actually, it's just our chatroom that evolved into a kinda roleplay thing...)**_

 **Pfffftt, details...**

 **( _Are very important. Can we get on with the story now?)_**

 **Fine, finee. Okay everyone! I hope you all enjoy House of Transformations, and we'll see you at the end!**

 _ **(Please remember to fasten your seatbelts. It's a mad house in here... not that I had anything to do with it. *innocent*)**_

 **Ah-uh. Right. OH! And before I forget, this is also cross-posted on Deviant Art on Nifty's account ( _a.k.a NiftyProduction)_ , so make sure to check that out.**

 **Also, fair warning, it is a _really_ bumpy ride at first... because... it wasn't meant to be a story... x3**

 **DISCLAIMER: ( _Ummm... Joy? Why is SEGA and Ian Flynn putting up wanted posters of you?)_ No reason... no reason at all... *hides Sonic and Shadow***

* * *

Our story begins with a dark hedgie, brooding over existence and his purpose.

Now, I know who you immediately thought of.

It's not Shadow.

No, in fact it was a piece of Sonic"s own soul, dubbed "Dark Sonic". Or, more commonly known as Dark.

He'd somehow ended up in this... pocket dimension of some sort. **(We decided to drop you in there. Sorry, big guy!)** There wasn't another being in sight...

So he was understandably startled when a she-cat appeared next to him, offering him a cookie and a hug. After accepting the cookie and hug (because that was socially acceptable, right?), blushing, the feline, who he learned whose name was Hawk, gave him a cake too.

He... didn't actually need to eat, and the size of the cake looked pretty daunting. So, he improvised. "I'll share it with my friends. I don't think I'm going to be able to eat all of it. But thank you."

The hedgie kindly responded with a gift of his own **(Thanks to a little touch of author magic)** , giving her a beaded bracelet.

Hawk gave him a big hug, smiling brightly. "Thank you! I love it!"

Dark returned the hug with a warm smile.

Though he didn't realize, her chaos energy field hummed happily at the positive contact with another high level Chaos being. The feline pulled away slightly, her emerald green eyes shining. "Hey, wanna see something really, really cool?"

Dark shrugged, having nothing better to do. "Sure."

Hawk practically bounce as she begin to pull at the air. Energy visibly began to gather into a small ball... Of which the feline began to gently shape into a vauge form of a kitten. Soon a small, black, life-like kitten was sitting in her hands. That done, she gently blew onto it's face, placing a tiny piece of her life force into it, and the kitten took his first breath. Sneezing, he looked around, confused.

Dark blinked in awe of the little, innocent, newly born lifeform. "Aww, it's adorable. Based off Sonic's memory, Blaze would most likely want to know about this."

The feline giggled tiredly, before gently placing the little black fuzz ball into Dark's hands, "I'm sure she would! I wonder when she's going to drop by again..."

The dark hedgie hummed contemplatively, gently petting the kitten. "Since I'm currently not in Sonic's mind and soul, but rather this weird dimension thing, I don't think I would be able to contact her... It also doesn't help that she lives in another dimension."

The kitten curiously bats at Dark's nose. Hawk plays with the remaining energy, her expression thoughtful, "True, true. Maybe Silver would know?"

"Perhaps...Now that I've had this kitten in my arms, it came to me that it needs a proper name. Perhaps 'Night'? Hawks are nocturnal aren't they? And my name IS Dark," Dark commented offhandedly and he gently let the kitten play with his fingers.

Hawk nodded, gently rubbing the kitten's ear, "That's a great name!" The newly dubbed Night mewed his agreement.

Dark grinned sheepishly as he gently rubbed the kitten's fluffy head. "Oh. I thought it was female."

Night huffed, but leaned into Dark's gentle petting with a purr.

Night mewled and playfully pounced Dark's thumb.

Dark smiled, "Aww, I'm gonna add you in my story. But Q&A first. You ask, I answer." **('Cause that's how this dimension started in the first place lol)**

The kitten mewed happily.

Hawk nodded, and thought for a second. Eyes brightening, she asked her first question, "Do you and all of Sonic's other forms live in Sonic's mind/soul?"

Dark nodded, most of his attention still on the kitten, "Of course! Where else should we go? We all are existing energy, we can't simply vanish, though not all that live in Sonic's soul currently are 'forms'. And some forms are just Sonic in an odd fashion, like that strange knight. He has no energy, therefore does not truly exist."

Happy with his answer, she tilted her head, "Does Sonic ever talk to you guys? Like maybe in his dreams?"

"Yes, sometimes. Though, it feels more like unnecessary interrogation to us so-called 'darker forms'," He answered, his tone turning slightly bitter.

She drooped a little, "But... that's so sad." Firmly shaking herself out of imagining what it would be like in one of the darker forms places, she continued on... After giving Dark a huge hug. "What is it like, living in another's soul?"

Dark hummed as he thought, before answering. "If I were to be specific, I'm actually a piece of Sonic's soul, but knowing that you meant the Black void, well...Super is friendly and talks a lot to Fleetway. Fleetway is the oldest and is chained to the floor. He complains about Exe falling from the infinite ceiling and how it made no sense. I and Were have a rivalry. Hyper is the worst. Not only is he a jerk, I was told from Instinct that he bullies Fleetway. Fleetway is insane enough without another metaphorical hammer in his head. Fire is the most innocent one. And Exe and Fleetway have an alliance to break out. Darkspine and Creep CD prefer not to be noticed. That's basically all I know."

The feline blinked in awe, "Wow! That's a lot!" Then she scowled off to the side, as if she could see Hyper, "Buzz off. Nobody needs that. If you have a problem, just tell it to them straight." That done, she curiously poked her shoulder, "Do you think I might be like that? With all the forms somewhere in my soul?"

Dark shook his head, "It isn't very likely if you are already created with high energy or a fraction of someone else's soul, only those who have physical matter can have such abilities to be able to have what some call 'alter egos '."

She nodded and then winced, rubbing her arm, "I guess that means I'M the alter-ego." Glancing back to Dark, she asked, "What's it like when Sonic gives you control?"

Dark visably struggled to find a way to answer in a way the feline would understand. "It feels...strange. It feels like you are actually there, you have what little information of what happened and have only a split second to react to the world around you. But...you can feel, everything. The light, the air, and you can see so many things. So many vivid colors. It's amazing..." The hedgie trails off longingly.

Hawk tilted her head, her brilliant green eyes unreadable. "What would you say if I could create your own physical body?" She said this softly, just for him.

He sighed, "I'm afraid that this would be only temporarily if I did not have a stable amount of chaos energy left before I disappeared into faint, unseeable chaos energy that the eye couldn't see. It would last about, hmm... a week? If it were possible I would accept if I knew what risks were there first."

She nodded resolutely, "I can create a long lasting body for you, chaos energy and all. It... would not give you any side affects, other than possible temporary clumsiness because you'd still be getting use to your new body." the feline winced, knowing that Dark probably wouldn't like this next part, "But, I may be out of commission for awhile. I would have to use my own chaos energy to balance you out at first until your body naturally started absorbing it from your surroundings."

"I see, but I cannot perform possession like a mere ghost, it would have to be linked with my soul fraction which is already linked to Sonic (unfortunately), and I would never forgive myself if you were to become hurt because of me, think of Night!" Dark protested.

Hawk scowled at him, determined to give him the one thing he truly seemed to want, "I can do it. The soul shard is a piece of cake, and I'll survive even off of the slimmest percent of chaos energy." Her eyes turned pleading, "Please, Dark. Your my friend! Let me do this for you."

He shook his head, resolute, "I'm sorry, but I don't see how the soul problem would work, I cannot argue about your safety since you seem so determined, but the same problem is still at hand. To fix that problem you'd literally have STEAL Sonic's soul! And I certainly don't want that do be my fault! Even if I don't like that Incompetent Blue moron I still don't want a part of it. I'm sorry. Besides, you'd have to do the same for the REST OF THEM!" He shivered, "The other forms would give anything to be out as well and that's a BIG problem."

The feline drooped sadly, "I wouldn't steal his soul. And your right, it wouldn't be fair to the others and it certainly wouldn't be safe for the world. I just... wanted to give you something that you seemed to really want."

He smiled sadly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I want this as much as you want me to have it, but there are just too many flaws in that plan...You want to continue this Q&A?" He then mumbled, "If the others found out about this discussion I'd probably be left for dead.

The feline scowled darkly, her ears flat, "I would like to see them try. No one touches my friends." She fiercely swiped away something that looked suspiciously like tears before she hugged him, "Yeah, let's continue." Sorting herself out, she searched for a question. "Hmm... if you could taste test any dessert, what would you try first?" she smiled, moving onto a much lighter subject.

The hedgie, eager for a new subject himself, happily went along with it. "I don't know many desserts due to the fact that I don't need food nor does Sonic eat anything besides chili dogs. Buuuut, there was this one chocolate cake on his birthday that looked good. I couldn't tell you how it would taste since I can't taste a thing."

Hawk grinned mischievously, and then a cake appeared next to him, "There you go! Now, last question for now... If you had a full twenty four hours in control and could do whatever you wanted, what would you do?"

Dark answered easily, "Try to make friends with Sonic's friends and possibly convince Sonic to let myself and the others out once in a while or maybe try to get Tails to try something. I'd rather have fun most of the time while I still could."

A brilliant flash of light temporarily blinded them. Blinking the spots out of their eyes, they soon noticed another hedgie had joined them.

Silver blinked, wide-eyed and startled, "Ummmm... how did I get here?"

* * *

 **ELLO SILVEY! :D**

 **Silver will be a character popping in every now and then, because he awesome and an adorable little snowflake. ^w^**

 **So, rocky start. I did try to smooth it over, but I don't think I was to successful... ( _Meh. Looks fine to me. Stop worrying about it.)_**

 **But what if the readers don't like it?! _(Then that's their problem and we'll just eat cookies and ignore them.)_**

 **...Good plan. I'll start making the cookies...  
**


End file.
